This invention relates to a method and apparatus of providing tickets over a network. More particularly, this invention relates to the generation of an enhanced security ticket over a network.
Tickets are used to control admission to a wide variety of events such as concerts, plays, sports contests, and other performances. These tickets could be delivered over a network, such as the Internet. A potential problem with the delivery of tickets over a network involves the creation of multiple copies of the ticket. The ticket receiver might be able to make multiple copies of the ticket delivered over the network. These multiple copies of the ticket might be used to improperly permit parties, in addition to the rightful ticket purchaser, to enter the event for which the ticket was purchased. This problem is particularly great when the event for which the ticket was issued is a general admission event. That is, specific tickets are not issued for specific seats at the location at which the event is conducted. A need exists for a method and apparatus to generate tickets that will reduce the likelihood of improperly admitting people into an event.
Accordingly, a method of generating a ticket includes requesting ticket data using a network. The method further includes sending ticket data corresponding to the ticket using the network, where the ticket data includes identification data corresponding to an image of a person. In addition, the method includes receiving the ticket data through the network and forming the ticket, including the image, using the ticket data.
A ticket generating apparatus for use with a network includes a first network enabled device coupled to the network and arranged to receive ticket data through the network. The ticket generating apparatus further includes a second network enabled device coupled to the network and arranged to send the ticket data to the network, with the ticket data including identification data corresponding to an image of a person. In addition, the ticket generating apparatus includes an imaging device coupled to the first network enabled device and arranged to receive the ticket data to form the ticket on media including the image.
A ticket generating apparatus for use with a network includes a first network enabled device coupled to the network and arranged to send ticket data to the network, with the ticket data including identification data corresponding to an image of a person. Additionally, the ticket generating apparatus includes a second network enabled device coupled to the network and arranged to receive the ticket data through the network and configured to form the ticket on media including the image.